


Light Me Up

by dreaminginside



Series: Mafia AU [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, i hate tagging these things i never know what to say, mafia, the usual spiel for this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehyuk sees the dried blood on Sangdo’s cheek before anything else, and he’s on his feet before the door even closes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> short short thing that i hadn't even planned on posting but uh yeah the more 2drag the better right! even if it's short! im sorry i am a bad queen who is tired and busy

Sehyuk sees the dried blood on Sangdo’s cheek before anything else, and he’s on his feet before the door even closes.

He knows more than anyone that Sangdo is fine taking care of himself, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling any less terrible every time he sees him hurt in even the slightest for reasons that are ultimately because of him.

He wagers that he is getting much too soft, and that someone will pay for this, at the very least to make him feel like he still is something to be feared and not just a fool in love.

He can still hear his blood pounding through his veins when he takes Sangdo’s face in his hands, pressing him against the door and ignoring the way that Sangdo rolls his eyes in favor of inspecting the rest of him for injury, frown deepening at every wince Sangdo utters.

“Sehyuk, it’s nothing,” Sangdo murmurs softly, putting his hands back over Sehyuk’s where they have settled back on his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs surreptitiously over the back of Sehyuk’s palms in hopes of warding away the anger radiating off of Sehyuk. He has known this would be coming, but had been rather hoping to avoid having to coax Sehyuk out of another murderous rage. “Just a few scratches, now are you going to let me go so I can give you my report?”

“No,” Sehyuk growls, only slightly calmed by Sangdo’s soft touches, tenseness flaring up again every time he eyes the cut. Few things bother him more than seeing Sangdo’s blood spilt, and he thinks whoever dealt the wound should count themselves lucky Sehyuk wasn’t there at the time, or they would have a bullet in their skull before they could pull back the knife. “Who did you go see again? I’m going to find their leader and cut his hands off.”

Sangdo laughs a bit, and Sehyuk grimaces, thinking that there are few who could get away with laughing at him like this, but if he is honest with himself, Sangdo can get away with almost anything in his eyes. He is both Sehyuk’s greatest weakness and strength, and Sehyuk knows that Sangdo is all too aware, can see it in the glint in his eyes when he pulls Sehyuk closer to him and barely brushes their lips together, mumbling calm down into Sehyuk’s mouth.

“Only for you,” Sehyuk breathes quietly against Sangdo’s jaw when he pulls away, moving his hands to the back of Sangdo’s neck to absentmindedly scratch over his scalp, small smile finally pulling at his lips at the way Sangdo’s eyes close, the pleased noise that he’s sure only he hears. Sehyuk pulls him back for a longer kiss this time, drawing it out until he’s pressed completely against Sangdo, nipping at his lips as he pulls back enough for their breath to mingle. “But he’ll still lose his hands.”

Sangdo sighs deeply but gives up the argument in favor of letting Sehyuk kiss him again and again, until the taste of blood in his mouth is covered up by the taste of Sehyuk’s cigarettes, until his anger can be put to better use.

“They should all know the consequences of laying a hand on what is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all of anything is appreciated!


End file.
